Overdose - ChanHun
by RomanticWind92
Summary: "Semua karena Oh Sehun yang sudah membuatku gila jika ia sedang marah padaku. Sudah membuatku frustasi saat sehari saja aku tidak melihatnya. Sudah membuatku ketergantungan. Semua karena dirinya. Bukankah dia harus bertanggung jawab? Benar kan Oh Sehun?" - Chanyeol / ChanHun Fiction. RnR?


Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Seorang pangeran yang benar-benar ada di dunia nyata. Dengan tubuh bagai model papan atas dan senyuman cemerlang yang terlihat sangat irit itu membuat siapa saja mengira Chanyeol benar-benar pengeran dari negeri dongeng. Chanyeol mempunyai seorang kakak yang juga tidak kalah cantiknya. Sayang sekali, sang kakak sudah membuat ribuan fansnya patah hati kerena sang kakak sudah menikah satu bulan yang lalu dan masih berbulan madu dengan suaminya di Paris.

Kekayaan keluarga Chanyeol sudah terkenal hingga negara adidaya seperti Amerika. Banyak perusahaan yang berminat untuk bekerja sama dengan Park Corp, hanya saja Tuan Park tidak sembarang memilih relasi bisnis. Tapi, justru karena ketelitiannya itulah, Park Corp sudah bertahan dan semakin berkembang sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Di usianya yang masih 18 tahun, Chanyeol kini sedang berada di semester terakhir di Senior High School milik perusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Chanyeol memang memilih untuk bersekolah di dalam negeri daripada luar negeri seperti kakaknya. Ia malas bersosialisasi dengan orang asing. Lagipula, di sekolahnya sekarang, Chanyeol punya seseorang yang istemewa yang tentu saja membuat keluarganya hampir terkena penyakit jantung semalam.

Dengan _headphone_ yang terpasang di kepalanya, Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju kelas yang berada di ujung lorong. Banyak pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya, itu tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol asal mereka semua tidak bersuara dan mengganggu ketenangannya. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin sang pangeran sekolah yang berada di ruangan khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kekayaan di atas berjalan menuju kelas pembuangan. Yah, di sekolah mereka memang ada kelas yang disebut dengan kelas pembuangan. Tepatnya orang-orang pintar yang mendapatkan beasiswa.

Chanyeol menurunkan _headphone_ miliknya ke leher setelah berada di ambang pintu kelas, semua mata tertuju kearahnya kecuali orang yang sedang tidur di sudut kelas itu. "Kau mencari sesuatu di kelas kami Tuan Park muda?"

Itu Suho. Sebenarnya Suho bukan penerima beasiswa, bisa di bilang pemilik kekayaan yang hampir sama dengan dirinya— _ralat—_ dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja, Suho lebih suka berada di kalangan anak-anak pintar daripada orang-orang sombong. Yeah, itulah pemikiran orang cerdas seperti Suho. Suho adalah ketua kelas jadi, semua orang pasti segan terhadapnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Suho – _ah_. Aku masih ingat kalau kau masih tertulis di dalam surat keluarga sebagai sepupuku." Fakta lainnya, Suho adalah sepupu Chanyeol. Suho mendengus sinis, ia kembali duduk ke bangkunya melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda saat kedatangannya.

Chanyeol melenggang ringan menuju sudut kelas membuat semua yang ada di kelas bertanya-tanya. Apa Chanyeol ingin mengikuti jejak Suho untuk pindah kelas? Dan yang terjadi pada detik berikutnya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terlihat menahan nafas termasuk Suho yang memandang tidak percaya pada sepupunya itu.

Chanyeol datang kekelasnya hanya untuk mencium seorang _namja—_ CATAT ITU! Seorang _namja_ yang tengah tertidur pulas. Apa sepupunya itu sedang bermain? Atau matanya bertambah mines dan ia harus mengganti kacamata lagi.

"Sudah bangun Putri tidur?"

Putri tidur? Apa Chanyeol sudah tidak waras. _Namja_ dingin yang terlihat kasar itu ia panggil putri tidur? Apa ia juga harus memeriksakan telinganya?

Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat _namja_ yang baru saja diciumnya itu menggeliat pelan mulai tersadar. Ia langsung berdecak mulai menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku?"

"Aku ingin membangunkan murid yang bernama Oh Sehun. Apa aku salah orang?"

Sehun mendengus sinis, ia memperhatikan sekeliling yang tengah memperhatikannya. "Sekarang aku sudah bangun. Sana pergi." Tindakan berani bin ajaib itu lagi-lagi membuat orang yang melihatnya menahan nafas. Mana mungkin Sehun sangat berani mengusir sang pemilik sekolah.

"Kau ketus sekali. Baiklah ini salahku yang sudah membuatmu kelelahan semalam. Tapi aku datang ingin memberimu berita buruk mungkin." Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kau menghamili seseorang?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Lebih buruk dari itu."

"Kau membunuh orang?"

"Lebih tepatnya hampir." Sela Chanyeol. Sehun mulai menatap Chanyeol dengan penasaran, "Aku memberitahukan semua keluargaku dan yah kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya." Ujar Chanyeol enteng.

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia hanya terpaku tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu katapun dari bibirnya. "Chanyeol – _ah_!" Seru Sehun beberapa detik setelah ia terdiam.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun lalu mengecup singkat bibir _namja_ itu, "Aku akan menunggumu setelah pulang sekolah. Jangan kabur atau kau akan tahu akibatnya pangeran miskinku."

Chanyeol beranjak dengan wajah yang tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Oh yah. Jaga kekasihku jangan sampai ia tertidur saat jam pelajaran nanti yah sepupu tampanku." Pesan Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kelas Sehun.

Suho menganga tidak percaya, Kekasih? Sejak kapan?

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun** as **Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing : ChanHun**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School-Life, Miss Typo, EYD nggak sesuai, OOC and other.**

 **Lenght : OneShoot**

 **Word : 7K+**

 **Desclaimer : Semua nama dalam cerita hanyalah pinjaman,** _ **but this story is mine**_ **.**

 **OooO**

* * *

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang sedang milik Sehun setelah sampai di _flat_ milik kekasihnya itu. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bisa tidur di atas ranjang berukuran kecil menurutnya ini. _flat_ Sehun pun tergolong sangat kecil. Bahkan, kamar mandinya jauh lebih besar dari pada _flat_ Sehun.

Tetapi saat ia mulai merasa dirinya tidak normal dengan terpesona pada Sehun saat _namja_ itu menolongnya dari perampok di jalan, ia jadi merasa semua yang ada dalam hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Ia sebelumnya lelaki normal, tentu saja sampai sekarang ia masih merasa normal karena pada kenyataannya ia hanya bisa mencintai Sehun. Ia sudah pernah mencoba mencari _namja_ yang lebih cantik atau lebih tampan dari Sehun, nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpaling. Ia sudah terlewat _**overdoses**_ dengan pesona Sehun. Dan Sehun pasti pun juga sebaliknya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku lelah." Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana pendek dan kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu. Chanyeol mengerinyit khawatir, "Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam?"

"Kau memang selalu kasar padaku." Sehun berujar sinis membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya di atas telapak tangannya agar posisi tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Sehun. "Kasar? Tapi kau juga tidak bisa berhenti mendesah di bawahku."

Sehun membuka matanya, ia beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar. "Kau akan melakukan apa setelah ini?" Mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun, Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan hidup bersama dengan pangeran miskinku ini sampai selamanya." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa beban sama sekali.

Sehun mendesah, ia mendudukkan dirinya hendak menuju dapur. Percuma saja berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Dia adalah _namja_ yang sangat keras kepala. Namun, belum sempat Sehun berdiri, Chanyeol sudah menariknya kembali agar tertidur di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang besar dalam hidupku. Kau tidak mau memberiku hadiah?"

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu bodoh."

Chanyeol berpura-pura cemberut, "Setidaknya aku ini setia memperjuangkan cinta kita." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya mengatur debaran jantungnya yang memompa jauh lebih cepat saat ia mendengar pengakuan cinta Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Satu ronde bagaimana?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Satu ronde maksud Chanyeol itu adalah semalam. Dan yah, ucapkan pada perutnya yang harus bersabar untuk di isi. Karena, sesungguhnya Sehun pun tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Sama seperti Chanyeol, Sehun merasa dirinya sudah _**overdosis**_ oleh pesona Chanyeol. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa mengekspresikannya seperti Chanyeol.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

Setelah melakukan 'ritual' mereka selama berjam-jam, akhirnya mereka menyudahi karena perut mereka yang sudah bernyanyi indah. Sehun tidak pandai memasak apalagi Chanyeol yang hanya tinggal menjetikkan jari dirumahnya, ia hanya bisa memasak ramen dan sepertinya itu sudah menjadi makanan utamanya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku?" Chanyeol bertanya balik.

Sehun menggeleng, " _Aniya_. Bukankah sebaiknya kau pulang untuk meredamkan amarah mereka. Bukannya malah kabur setelah menyatakan pernyataan konyol."

"Konyol? Asal kau tahu saja pangeran miskin. Cintaku itu abadi dan tulus. Tidak ada permainan apalagi kata konyol." Chanyeol membanting sumpitnya merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sehun. Mereka berdua memang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata menghina satu sama lain, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menerimanya jika Sehun seakan meragukan cintanya.

Sehun ikut meletakkan sumpitnya, ia sudah tidak berselera makan. "Sudahlah. Aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia membereskan piring mereka dan membawanya ke dapur, tentu saja ia hanya membiarkannya, ia belum terbiasa dengan mencuci piring. Ia bersingut naik ke ranjang tidur memandangi Sehun yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Hey maafkan aku. Aku yang terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi, kau tetap akan menjadi kekasihku kan walaupun aku bukan lagi Park Chanyeol yang kaya?" Sehun membuka matanya, ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol lalu memberikan sentilan di dahi lebar _namja_ itu.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Aku lelah tahu." Ujarnya sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk ia jadikan bantal. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, walaupun Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya dengan jelas, ia tahu dengan perubahan sikap _namja_ itu.

 _._

" _ **Modu da naege mureowa**_ _/ Semua orang bertanya._

 _ **Naega byeonhangeosgat dae**_ _/ Apakah aku berubah?"_

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Bernyanyi. _Wae_?"

Sehun mendengus namun tetap membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

" _ **Simjangi naega bakhyeobeorinde ut**_ _/ Ini seperti kau dipakukan ke dalam hatiku._

 _ **Sesangi ontong neoinde**_ _/ Duniaku penuh denganmu._

 _ **Meomchulsueopseo imi gadekhan neol**_ _/ Aku tidak bisa berhenti, aku sudah terisi denganmu._

 _ **Jigeum I sungan you're in my heart**_ _/ Sekarang, saat ini, kau berada di hatiku"_

"Selamat tidur sayang."

"Mmmm."

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Maklum saja, aktifitasnya dengan Chanyeol kemarin membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, _namja_ sudah menghilang dari _flat_ nya saat ia terbangun. Sudah biasa. Yah, Chanyeol memang selalu menghilang di pagi harinya saat ia bermalam di _flat_ nya. Semenjak ia memulai hubungan tidak wajar ini setahun yang lalu, ia dan Chanyeol memang seolah membuat kesepatan untuk tidak banyak bertanya tentang masalah pribadi masing-masing. Tapi, sepertinya walaupun Sehun tidak memberitahukan tentang dirinya, Chanyeol sudah tahu semuanya. Lain halnya dengan dirinya yang memang sangat cuek terhadap kehidupan orang lain, sekalipun orang itu adalah kekasihnya. Toh, ia juga sudah tahu banyak tentang sifat dan kebiasaan Chanyeol.

Kemarin ia tidak masuk, sebagai gantinya ia akan masuk di hari minggu. Sehun adalah yatim piatu, kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak ada satupun kerabatnya yang ingin merawatnya hingga ia dititipkan di panti asuhan. Sehun mulai membiayai dirinya sendiri sejak ia menginjak bangku SMA, ia bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah restoran dekat dengan _flat_ nya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pelayan karena ia tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Syukurlah kau datang cepat. Hari ini kita kedatangan banyak pelanggan."

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sapaan Minseok salah satu karyawan yang cukup akrab dengannya. Ia mengganti bajunya dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya dalam diam.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

 _PLAKK—_ Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi Chanyeol saat ia baru saja memasuki kediamannya. Tentu saja pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya. "Berhenti bermain-main dengan bocah miskin itu. Kau adalah penerus keluarga Park."

Chanyeol menyeringai sinis, "Kalau aku bilang aku tidak bermain-main dengan bocah miskin itu. _Appa_ akan mengatakan apa?"

 _PLAKK—_ Tamparan itu kembali melayang di pipi Chanyeol bagian sebelahnya. "Aku membesarkanmu dengan didikan yang terhormat bukan didikan rendahan dengan menyukai seorang _namja_. Terlebih lagi _namja_ itu adalah anak panti asuhan."

"Sudah sejauh mana _appa_ menyelediki Sehun? Apa sudah sampai tahap bahwa aku tidur dengan Sehun setiap malam." Tuan Park menggeram marah, ia hendak melayangkan kembali tamparannya namun segera di tahan oleh Nyonya Park.

"Sudahlah _yeobo_. Biarkan saja, nanti Chanyeol akan bosan sendiri."

"Bosan? Sehun bukan barang pakai yang ketika aku bosan harus aku tinggalkan." Emosi Tuan Park semakin tersulut. "Keluar kau dari rumah ini. Dan jangan pernah kembali sebelum kau mau meninggalkan _namja_ miskin itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis kembali, ia melangkah keluar tanpa ragu sama sekali. Ia bukan pengecut yang akan mengorbankan cintanya hanya demi sebuah gelar, martabat dan harta. Baginya Sehun itu segalanya. Sehun yang sudah membuatnya _overdosis_ dan hanya Sehun jugalah obatnya.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

Sehun mendesah lelah. Ia sesekali akan menguap sepanjang perjalanannya pulang ke _flat_ nya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera tidur di ranjangnya. Hari ini begitu banyak pelanggan dan untungnya rasa lelahnya sedikit terbayar dengan uang gajinya yang mungkin akan diberi sedikit bonus minggu depan.

 _Klek—_ pintu Sehun terbuka dengan mudahnya sebelum ia memutar kunci. Ia mendesah, pasti Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam. "Kau sudah pulang?" Sehun meletakkan tas ranselnya dengan wajah bingung walaupun tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya melihat sikap Chanyeol. _Namja_ itu hanya berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menatapi langit-langit _flat_ Sehun. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, mungkin saja ia lupa membersihkan sarang laba-labanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun setelah meneguk habis air minumnya.

"Tidak. Maksudku aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja."

" _Wae_?"

"Aku adalah Chanyeol si pangeran miskin sepertimu. Kau pasti marah padaku." Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Daripada mengkhawatirkan diriku bukankah kau lebih harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang tinggal menjetikkan jari sepeti aladin di negeri dongeng kini harus melakukan semua sendiri, apa kau benar-benar bisa hidup seperti itu?"

" _Neo tteomune_."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri di dapur sambil merebus air. " _Naega_?" Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Semua karena Oh Sehun yang sudah membuatku gila jika ia sedang marah padaku. Sudah membuatku frustasi saat sehari saja aku tidak melihatnya. Sudah membuatku ketergantungan. Semua karena dirinya. Bukankah dia harus bertanggung jawab? Benar kan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Kau mulai berbicara aneh lagi."

"Benar. Aku ingin tidur, bangunkan aku nanti. Bangunkan aku supaya aku sadar kalau aku tidak sedang bermimpi buruk." Sehun berhenti mengaduk ramennya. Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sudah menutup matanya, entah sungguhan ataupun hanya berpura-pura.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

Rencananya, setelah makan dan mandi Sehun akan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya karena kelelahan bekerja. Nyatanya, bahkan setelah hampir tengah malam Sehun masih terjaga duduk di samping kepala Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah damai Chanyeol, _namja_ itu benar-benar tampan bahkan saat tertidur. Rasa lelahnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana. Apa ini yang namanya rasa lelah akan hilang jika kau pulang ke rumah dan melihat orang yang kau cintai ada di sana?

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan mengagumi wajahku?"

Sehun tersentak pelan, namun ia kembali tersenyum dan menunduk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka selama beberapa detik. " _Wae_? Aku tidak bisa mengagumi wajah orang yang sudah meniduriku hampir setiap malam?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia membuka matanya kemudian menarik Sehun agar tidur di atasnya. "Aku sedang lelah. Jadi kita lakukan besok saja. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur." Sehun mendengus sinis. Lelah? Memangnya _namja_ itu sudah melakukan apa hingga lelah. Namun, Sehun mencoba untuk menahan diri dan tidak memberontak. Ia tahu suasana hati Chanyeol sedang tidak baik. Sehun mencoba menutup matanya tidur di atas dada Chanyeol yang tentunya tidak lebih nyaman dari kasur. Dada Chanyeol itu keras, tapi ini jauh lebih baik. Sehun menyukai aroma maskulin Chanyeol. Biasanya ia akan cepat terlelep jika sudah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Di lain tempat, Tuan Park menggeram gelisah di balik meja kerjanya. Ia baru saja dikabari kalau orang yang telah menggelapkan dana perusahaan adalah orang kepercayaannya sendiri. Di tambah lagi masalah Chanyeol. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Chanyeol bertindak lebih jauh.

"Pengawal Ahn. Bereskan saja orang yang bernama Sehun itu. Secepatnya."

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

"YAKK! Tunggu aku!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Terdengar langkah terburu-buru di belakangnya hingga langkah orang itu berhenti dan menubruk dirinya. "Lihatlah muka datarmu itu. _Wae_? Apa karena aku tidak menyentuhmu, wajah sexymu yang mendesah di bawahku itu hilang?"

Sehun mendengus, "Apa hanya hal mesum yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Benar. Tapi?"

Chanyeol melangkah lebih dulu, ia sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Chanyeol berbalik sambil jalan mundur dan tersenyum. "Tapi aku hanya bisa mesum kepadamu. Tidak ada yang lain. Sampai jumpa sayang."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, namun saat siswa lain melihatnya ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. "Tunggu dulu! Dia bilang tunggu aku, tapi dia malah meninggalkanku. _Jinja_?"

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, walaupun kerjaannya hanya tidur di kelas setidaknya ia tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seseorang kini tengah memperhatikan Sehun hingga _namja_ itu menghilang di balik gerbang.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

Salah satu hal yang paling Sehun benci adalah kebisingan ataupun semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Ini semua gara-gara Park Chanyeol bodoh itu. Ia jadi tidak bisa setenang dulu lagi. "YAKK! Apa yang kalian lihat. Menghadap kedepan dan beri salam pada _saem_."

Terima kasih untuk Suho. Sehun tertolong untuk yang satu itu, _namja_ kaya itu memang tidak menyukai kebisingan hingga ia pindah ke tempat orang-orang yang berotak cerdas yang cenderung pendiam. Namun sepertinya efek Chanyeol datang ke kelas dan menciumnya membuat semua orang heboh. Ucapkan saja selamat tinggal untuk ketenanganmu satu tahun kedepan karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan membagikan hasil ulangan matematika kalian. Aku hanya akan mengumumkan siswa dengan nilai tertinggi. Suho dan Sehun, _chukkae_."

Sehun tersenyum sinis, walaupun sering tidur di kelas Sehun memang mempunya otak yang cukup encer hingga ia juga bisa mendapatkan beasiswa. Semua siswa tampak melirik Sehun, ada yang mengangguk, berdecak kagum ada juga yang terlihat iri.

Pandangan Sehun teralih keluar jendela, ia mengerinyit memperhatikan mobil hitam yang ada di depan sekolah seolah sedang memperhatikannya. Anehnya, mobil itu tiba-tiba saja melaju cepat saat Sehun memperhatikannya seolah takut ketahuan.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

Chanyeol itu gila. _Namja_ itu benar-benar keras kepala tingkat tinggi. Saat baru saja masuk restoran, Sehun sudah dikejutkan dengan pekikan Minseok. _Namja_ itu mengatakan padanya kalau mereka menerima karyawan baru yang sangat tampan. Awalnya, Sehun tidak memperdulikannya dan memulai mencuci piring menghiraukan Minseok.

"Namanya Chanyeol. Dia sangat tampan."

Sehun berhenti hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dicucinya. "Aku tahu kau pasti tertarik padanya." Sehun hampir saja menganga tidak percaya melihat Chanyeol tengah melambai padanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sehun mendengus sinis memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk menemuinya di ruang ganti. Minseok yang melihat interaksi keduanya menatap Sehun dengan picingan curiga. Namun dasar Sehun, _namja_ itu hanya berlalu dari hadapan Minseok dengan wajah datar.

"YAKK! _Neo micheosseo_? Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku sekarang pangeran miskin jadi aku harus mencari uang untuk kehidupanku. Lagipula, aku juga harus belajar. Bagaimana nanti kalau kita menikah? Kau harus tinggal di rumah dan aku yang akan bekerja."

Sehun mendengus tidak percaya mendengarkan angan-angan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol – _ah_."

" _Wae_? Jangan-jangan kau tidak berencana hidup denganku selamanya."

"Bu—bukan seperti itu. Tapi bukankah kau harus pulang ke rumahmu dan menjelaskan semuanya? Kau akan membuat semuanya lebih rumit." Chanyeol mendesah. "Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Apalagi yang harus aku jelaskan?"

"Sudahlah. Bukankah ini lebih baik? Kita bisa bersama 24 jam dalam sehari."

"Selamat bekerja sayang." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun yang mengerucut kesal. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kembali melayani pelanggan. Sehun mendesah kembali, mudah-mudahan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya tidak pernah terjadi.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering nonton drama yah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, " _Wae_?"

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kau bersikap romantis. Memperlakukan aku seperti _yeoja_." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya sedang bosan berkata kasar padamu. Ah, aku ingin bersikap sedikit lebih lembut."

Sehun mendengus sinis, "Kau aneh."

"Memangnya apa yang salah berpegangan tangan setelah pulang bekerja _eoh_? Aku sedang lelah dan aku ingin menguranginya dengan menggenggam tanganmu. Anehnya, aku merasa rasa lelahku berkurang padahal kita hanya berpegangan tangan."

Sehun tersenyum samar, ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau iapun merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa lelahnya entah mengapa meluap begitu saja saat sadar kalau ia kini tengah berjalan pulang ke rumah sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu hari ini."

"Kau tenang saja aku tidak memegang tanganmu besok. Tapi aku akan memelukmu sepanjang jalan besok."

Sehun kembali tersenyum, sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

" _Pabbo_."

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Aneh, Sehun pikir ayah Chanyeol mungkin akan berusaha mati-matian memisahkan mereka seperti cerita di novel yang sempat dibacanya.

Ia dan Chanyeol juga melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Sekolah, bekerja dan yah kalau mereka tidak lelah mereka akan bercinta selama beberapa jam. Chanyeol itu mesum, namun sepertinya ia tidak kalah mesumnya. Hari ini sedikit berbeda, ia dan Chanyeol bertengkar hebat semalam. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol begitu marah hanya karena Sehun membatu melayani pelanggan yang ternyata tertarik padanya. Sehun yang memang sedang sangat sensitif akhirnya tersulut emosi hingga mereka tidak berbicara dari semalam hingga hari ini.

Sehun meringis, ia tidak suka berdiam seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. Ia yang biasanya beradu mulut dengan kata-kata kasar dengan Chanyeol hingga mereka akhirnya berakhir di tempat tidur, kini tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Sehun gengsi, itu jawabannya. Lagipula, Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol seharusnya tahu kalau Sehun itu hanya menyukainya— _ani—_ mencintainya.

Ck! Padahal Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa cemburunya pada Chanyeol saat melihat _namja_ itu bersama dengan wanita cantik yang ada di sekolah mereka. Intinya Chanyeol itu sangat berlebihan. Berlebihan dalam segala hal.

"YAKK!"

Langkah Sehun berhenti, ia tersenyum dalam hati. _See_! Ia akan selalu menjadi pemenang. " _Mwo_?" Tanya Sehun ketus.

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya. Ia menarik lengan _namja_ itu dan memakaikan sebuah _cartier_. _Cartier_ dengan ukiran nama Chanyeol. "Aku tidak ingin kau menolaknya. Itu adalah barang berharga yang aku beli dengan hasil keringatku sendiri. Memang tidak mahal. Tapi, aku berjanji akan membelikanmu yang lebih mahal nanti."

Sehun mengerinyit heran, "Kau tahu aku tidak butuh yang seperti ini. Aku bukan _yeoja_."

"Kau memang bukan _yeoja_. Tapi kau adalah kekasihku." Sehun mendengus kecil kemudian tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja."

Beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar terlihat berbisik-bisik kesal karena seseorang yang bertingkah aneh yang entah sengaja menabrakan dirinya kepada para pejalan kaki. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, ia kembali melihat kearah Chanyeol hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. Sehun langsung menggeser tubuhnya melindungi Chanyeol.

Beberapa detik berlalu, orang itu langsung berlari kencang setelah menusuk Sehun. Ah, atau orang itu ingin menusuk Chanyeol namun Sehun yang terkena. Chanyeol terpaku di tempat melihat Sehun yang terlihat kesakitan memegang perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"AKH!"

"Sehun? _Hey_!"

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

"Dia baik-baik saja Chanyeol – _ah_. Luka tusukannya tidak parah jadi ia mungkin akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi." Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Sudah hampir 5 jam dan Sehun belum juga membuka matanya. Sepertinya Sehun tertidur sangat lelap.

Chanyeol mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu ia merasa nyawanya di tarik paksa keluar saat Sehun ambruk di depan matanya. Ia takut. Benar-benar takut. Rasa takutnya bahkan tidak sebanding saat ia mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya dan memilih Sehun. Oh Sehun? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku _eoh_? Kenapa kau membuatku tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Di kediaman Chanyeol, Tuan dan Nyonya Park terlihat gelisah mendengar laporan anak buah Tuan Park.

"Sehun itu orang baik. Ayolah _yeobo_. Cobalah buka hatimu."

" _Mwo_? Chanyeol itu penerus keluarga. Apa kata orang nanti?" Nyonya Park memilih diam. "Pasti Sehun itu mencoba menipu kita dengan menyewa orang untuk mencelakai dirinya sendiri agar Chanyeol semakin bersimpati padanya. Dasar pikiran orang picik."

" _Yeobo_."

"Aku tahu semua pikiran orang rendahan. Meraka juga pasti berfikir rendah."

"Sekretaris Ahn. Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol. Lebih baik kita seret dia daripada tingkahnya semakin menjadi-jadi saja." Nyonya Park ikut melangkah mengikuti langkah suaminya. "Aku juga ingin menemui Chanyeol. Aku ibunya dan aku juga merindukannya."

Tuan Park tampak ingin protes, namun ia urungkan membiarkan Nyonya Park mengikutinya. Jarak rumah sakit dengan kediaman Park memang tidak jauh. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit karena rumah sakit itu memang milik keluarga Park.

Tuan Park langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar rawat Sehun. Ia hendak masuk namun ternyata Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu. Chanyeol terbelalak sejenak.

" _Appa_."

"Ikut aku."

Chanyeol menatap ibunya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum mengangguk menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengikuti sang ayah. Sementara Nyonya Park sendiri memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sehun. Tentu saja ia cukup penasaran dengan wajah orang yang sudah membuat anak kesayangannya itu tergila-gila hingga rela meninggalkan kemewahannya dan memilih hidup sederhana.

Nyonya Park mengakui kalau Sehun punya wajah yang tampan dan juga cantik di saat yang bersamaan. _Namja_ itu terlihat begitu polos dan tidurnya. Nyonya Park tidak yakin kalau kejadian ini Sehunlah pelakunya sama seperti yang dikatakan suaminya.

"Eughh..."

Nyonya Park langsung mendekat ke arah Sehun. Sehun mencoba duduk dari posisinya ingin meraih gelas yang ada di dekatnya karena haus. "Ambillah." Nyonya Park membantu Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk, "Anda siapa?" Tanya Sehun lemah.

Nyonya Park meraih kursi yang di duduki Chanyeol sebelumnya. "Aku ibunya Chanyeol." Sehun terkejut sejenak kemudian membungkuk hormat dalam posisinya. " _Gwaenchana_. Kau butuh sesuatu?"

" _Animinda_. Terima kasih Nyonya."

"Kau pasti orang yang sangat hebat membuat Chanyeol bisa bertingkah sejauh ini." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. "Chanyeol adalah anak kesayangan keluarga kami. Anak itu tidak pernah membangkan sekalipun terhadap ayahnya. Aku menyayangi keduanya. Chanyeol dan ayahnya."

"Nyonya?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berpisah dengan Chanyeol."

"Hanya saja. Kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup membahagiakan Chanyeol bisakah kau melepasnya? Aku begitu menginginkan keturunan darinya tapi sepertinya itu hanya mimpiku saja." Sehun tertegun. Sesuatu seperti sedang menghimpit paru-parunya. Yah, memang seharusnya seperti ini kan? Ia dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Mereka terlalu jauh— _sangat berbeda_.

"Aku sudah banyak bicara."

"Kau istirahatlah. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik kami. Akan aku pastikan kau mendapatkan perawatan yang baik di sini." Nyonya Park hendak pergi sebelum suara lemah Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih Nyonya. Aku tahu Nyonya mungkin saja tidak menyukaiku namun Nyonya tetap berbicara lembut padaku. Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan membuat Chanyeol bahagia." Nyonya Park tersenyum samar kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat bergetar di tempatnya.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

" _Andwee_! Bahkan jika ayah membunuhku sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun." Putus Chanyeol setelah berbiacara panjang lebar dengan ayahnya. Ia sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia akan bersama dengan Sehun apapun yang terjadi.

"KAU! LAKUKAN APA MAUMU."

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan ayahnya yang memang ada di rumah sakit itu. Chanyeol melangkah pasti tanpa berbalik sekalipun. Ia tidak akan menyesal. Tidak akan pernah.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti sejenak saat melihat ibunya keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Ia hendak mengejar ibunya namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat ia melihat Sehun yang sudah tersadar. "Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum lemah melihat wajah panik Chanyeol. "Aku akan memanggil dokter."

" _Eopseo_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol bernafas legah seolah bebannya terbang entah kemana. "Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Ia meraih tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin.

"Hm. _Nan gwaenchana_."

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Kau ingin melihatku mati karena jantungan _eoh_?" Sehun tersenyum samar hampir tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk menetes. "Kemarilah. Aku ingin tidur memelukmu."

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang yang cukup besar itu. Ia memang menempatkan Sehun di kelas VVIP. Ruangannya besar dan kasurnya juga nyaman dan lebar. " _Wae_? Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Kita bisa melakukannya saat kau sembuh nanti."

Sehun tersenyum samar memilih diam. Ia menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk ia jadikan bantal lalu tidur memeluk _namja_ itu. "Kau pasti lelah. Jadi, ayo kita tidur dan melupakan semuanya." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyamankan posisi Sehun. Ia tidak bisa memeluk Sehun terlalu erat agar tidak membuat luka jahitan Sehun terbuka kembali.

" _Jaljayo_. Sayang."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun meneteskan air matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mungkin akan sangat merindukan panggilan itu.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

Hari sudah malam saat Sehun terbangun. Chanyeol masih sangat terlelap dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sehun menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol dengan pelan. Ia perlahan turun dari ranjang dan mencari pakaian yang lebih baik daripada piyama rumah sakit yang tengah dipakainya. Sehun meringis merasakan perih di perutnya. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang rawatnya.

"Anda yakin Sehun – _sshi_? Anda masih harus di rawat dua hari."

Sehun mengangguk samar, ia menandatangani surat pernyataan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum waktunya. Semakin ia cepat pergi maka akan semakin baik. Ia takut kalau Chanyeol akan terbangun dan mungkin saja akan bertindak lebih gila daripada ini.

"Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu Sehun – _sshi_."

" _Nde. Gamsa hamnida._ "

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

Sehun membereskan beberapa pakaian yang sekucupnya. Ia tidak bisa membawa semua barang-barangnya pergi. Gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Aku tidak ingin kau menolaknya. Itu adalah barang berharga yang aku beli dengan hasil keringatku sendiri. Memang tidak mahal. Tapi, aku berjanji akan membelikanmu yang lebih mahal nanti."_ Sehun tersenyum samar mengingat perkataan Chanyeol saat memberikan gelang itu.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan suara untuk Chanyeol. Ia akan meninggalkan semuanya disini. Kenangannya selama setahun bersama Chanyeol tidak pernah ia lupakan.

Sehun bergegas pergi. Ia berjalan tertatih meningglkan _flat_ nya menuju terminal kereta.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

" _Chanyeol –ah! Jangan mencariku aracchi? Itu permintaanku. Jangan terlalu sering memikirkanku karena aku pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan melupakan aku terlalu cepat, aku pasti akan kecewa jika aku mendengar berita kau sudah bersama dengan orang lain nanti. Chanyeol –ah! Aku lelah bersamamu. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi bersamamu. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Tapi, aku bahagia pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu. Selamat tinggal brengsek! Aku—"_

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kediamannya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

" _Eoh_? Ada apa hem? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu sayang?"

Chanyeol langsung menepis tangan ibunya, "Apa yang ibu katakan pada Sehun?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Apa yang ibu katakan pada Sehun hingga ia meninggalkanku?" Nyonya Park tertegun, ia yakin kalau ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kepada Sehun selain memintanya berjanji untuk membahagiakan Sehun.

" _Terima kasih Nyonya. Aku tahu Nyonya mungkin saja tidak menyukaiku namun Nyonya tetap berbicara lembut padaku. Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan membuat Chanyeol bahagia."_

Nyonya Park tertegun, jadi ini maksud Sehun berterima kasih padanya. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak mengatakan apa— _BRUGH_!"

Chanyeol bersimpuh di depan Nyonya Park. "Aku tahu aku anak yang jahat. Tapi bisakah ibu membiarkanku untuk yang ini saja? Aku tidak bisa tanpa Sehun ibu? Aku tidak bisa." Nyonya Park ikut bersimpuh lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Maafkan ibu. Kita akan mencari Sehun."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan ibunya kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah. Ia tidak akan mempercayai siapapun lagi. Ia akan mencari Sehun bagaimanapun caranya. "Chanyeol – _ah_!" Nyonya Park menyusul Chanyeol sedikit berlari karena Chanyeol melangkah begitu cepat hingga ia tiba di ambang gerbang kediamannya, Nyonya Park hanya bisa diam membatu.

BRUGH'

Tubuh Chanyeol terhempas membentur dinding pagar kediamannya sendiri dengan keras saat sebuah mobil truk menabraknya dari arah berlawanan.

"CHANYEOL – _AH_?"

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

6 Tahun kemudian...

"CHANYEOL _DADDY_!"

Tubuh tegap berbalut jas berwarna biru tua itu langsung berjongkok saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ berumur lima tahunan berlari kearahnya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali _eoh_? Dia sudah menangis sedari tadi mencarimu."

"Aku banyak urusan." Jawabnya acuh pada wanita cantik di depannya. _Namja_ itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil anak kecil itu lalu membawanya keluar dari area bandara. "Kapan _hyung_ akan menyusul?"

"Mmm. _Molla_ , katanya ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan."

"Serin? Berhenti memainkan rambutku. Kau bisa menghilangkan ketampanan _daddy_ tahu." Serin terkekeh kecil, ia langsung menghentikan aksinya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat. "Kita mampir di restoran dulu. Serin sepertinya lapar." Yura sang kakak mengambil alih Serin dari gendongan Chanyeol. Bibir gadis kecil itu mengerucut kesal.

"Kau bisa meminta _daddy_ nanti menyuapi saat kau makan kalau kau masih merindukannya." Serin langsung mengangguk semengat, sementara itu Chanyeol hanya mendengus kecil. Saat ini mereka memang sedang menghabiskan masa liburan di pulau Jeju. Ia dan seluruh keluarganya sedang ada di pulai Jeju kecuali Suho yang memang tinggal di sekitar sini. _Namja_ itu langsung mendapatkan penawaran bekerja di Jeju setelah lulus kuliah. Ia, Serin dan kakaknya sampai lebih dulu sementara yang lain akan menyusul nanti. Sekalian juga untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Serin.

"Kurasa ini restoran yang di maksud Suho. Kita menepi saja."

Chanyeol menepikan mobil audi putihnya di depan sebuah restoran yang langsung berhadapan dengan lautan. Restoran itu cukup besar dengan interior kaca yang menjadi dinding restoran itu. Selain itu ada banyak tanaman indah yang terhias di depan restoran dan di sekitar area parkir. Lokasi yang sangat strategis. Benar-benar indah.

"YAKK! Oh Sehun? Berhenti memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Memakai baju pink itu bukan sebuah dosa."

DEG'

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti tanpa sadar. Ia menoleh ke arah pelayan yang sedang berbincang di sudut ruangan yang terhubung dengan dapur sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di dekat dinding saat sang kakak memanggilnya dan Serin yang menarik tangannya.

" _O—Oh—Se—Sehun?"_

Nama itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang dalam pikirannya. Ia yakin baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu. "AKH!"

" _Daddy gwaenchana_?"

Chanyeol tanpa sadar memegang kepalanya. Yura menatapnya khawatir, "Apa kita sebaiknya ke Villa saja. Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, setengah berbohong. Lagipula ia juga sedang lapar.

"Anda ingin memesan apa?"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, Yura menatap Chanyeol sekilas sebelum memesan makanan. Ia juga memesankan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Ia sudah cukup tahu apa yang di sukai adiknya itu. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, pandangannya ia lemparkan ke arah luar restoran memandang hamparan lautan di seberang jalan sana.

Sebuah suara musik terdengar dari panggung kecil yang ada di dalam restoran itu. "Karena ini adalah hari istemewa maka, kami akan menari sambil bernyanyi untuk kalian." Seorang _namja_ bermata sipit yang terlihat manis itu mengumukan sesuatu dari atas panggung. Di lihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya _namja_ itu seorang pelayan.

"Ayolah Sehun!"

Chanyeol kembali terpaku melihat seorang pelayan yang sempat membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing itu sedang di tarik oleh salah seorang pelayan untuk naik ke atas panggung. Ada empat orang, mereka semua memakai pakaian yang sama. Hanya satu di antara mereka yang terlihat _manly_ , walaupun _namja_ yang bernama Sehun itu juga terlihat _manly_ , wajahnya yang sebagian tertutupi oleh topi terlihat cantik. Apalagi kulit putihnya terekspos karena mereka memakai baju berlengan pendek.

Para pengunjung bertepuk tangannya tak terkecuali Serin dan kakaknya. Mereka terlihat begitu antusias.

* * *

 _~It's time to play – Overdose~_

Mereka berempat mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing. _Namja_ berkulit sedikit gelap di antara yang lain itu mulai bernyanyi.

 _ **Come In! Warning, warning, warning, warning, warning, warning, warning, warning**_

 _ **Modeun geol geolgo neol deurikin now**_ _/ Aku menarikmu lebih dekat dengan semua yang aku punya sekarang  
_ _ **Ijen dorikijisudo eopeda**_ _/ Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya kembali_

 _ **Igeon bunmyeong wiheomhan jungdok**_ _/ Ini jelas merupakan kecanduan yang berbahaya  
_ _ **So bad no one can stop her**_ _/ Jadi tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan dia_

 _._

 _ **Her love, her love**_ _/ Cintanya cintanya  
_ _ **Ojik geugeosoman bara, geunyeoi saranghana ppuningeol**_ _/ Satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan adalah cintanya_

 _ **Chimnyeongjeongin in fantasy hwangbolhangeu ane chwihae**_ _/ Fatalnya aku mabuk dengan fantasi_

 _ **Oh, she want me, oh, she's got me**_ _/ Oh, dia mengingikanku, oh, dia mendapatkanku_

 _ **Oh, she hurts me**_ _/ Dia menyakitiku  
_ _ **Joha deouk galmahago isseo?**_ _/ Apa lagi yang bisa lebih baik daripada ini?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Someone call the doctor neuga nal butjapgo malhejwo**_ _/ Seseorang panggil dokter, pegang aku dan beritahu aku_

 _ **Sarangeun byeong jungdok overdose**_ _/ Cinta adalah suatu penyakit, kecanduan, overdosis  
_ _ **Sigani jinalsurok tongjeneun himdeurejyeo**_ _/ Lebih sulit untuk mengontrol seiring berjalannya waktu  
_ _ **Jeomjeom gipsukhi ppajyeganda eo~**_ _/ Aku jatuh lebih dalam ke dalam dirinya_

 _ **Oh too much neoya your love**_ _/ Terlalu banyak, itu kau, cintamu  
_ _ **Igeon overdose**_ _/ Ini adalah overdosis  
_ _ **Oh too much neoya your love**_ _/ Terlalu banyak, itu kamu, cintamu  
_ _ **Igeon**_ _/ Ini  
_ _ **Overdose**_ _/ overdosis_

DEG'

Sebuah palu seolah mengetuk hati Chanyeol sedikit mulai mengerti maksud dari lagu yang mereka bawakan itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gonoeneun geu sumgillo one more?**_ _/ Melihatmu dalam membuatku menginginkanmu bahkan lebih?  
_ _ **Gonoeneun neureul galguhae jomdae**_ _/ Setelah napas dipercepat dan tersedak_

 _ **Gappajin summureul jilshikhan hue**_ _/ Aku merasa menggigil  
_ _ **Jeonyul geurigo dansu**_ _/ Dan kemudian mendesah_

 _ **Her love, her love dokhan neup gata naegen**_ _/ Cintanya cintanya seperti racun untukku  
_ _ **Heeonaoisueopan eun destiny**_ _/ Aku tidak bisa lepas dari takdir_

 _ **Pineun tteugeowaji yay machimnae modu jibaehae**_ _/ Darahku semakin panas dan dia mengontrolku_

 _._

 _ **Oh she want me, oh she's got me**_ _/ Oh, dia menginginkanku, oh dia mendapatkanku_

 _ **Oh she hurts me, gyesok neoman geurigo geurida**_ _/ Oh dia menyakitiku, aku terus berpikir dan berpikir tentangmu_

 _ **Someone call the doctor**_ _/ Seseorang pangil dokter_

 _ **Neuga nal butjapgo malhaejwo**_ _/ Pegang aku dan beritahu aku_

 _ **Sarangeun byeong jungdok**_ _/ Cinta itu penyakit, kecanduan dan  
Overdose / Overdosis  
_ _ **Sigani jinalsurok tongjeneun himdeureojyeo**_ _/ Lebih sulit untuk mengontrol seiring berjalannya waktu  
_ _ **Jeomjeom gipsukhi ppajyeganda eo~**_ _/ Aku jatuh lebih dalam ke dalam dirinya_

 _ **Oh too much neoya your love**_ _/ Terlalu banyak, itu kamu, cintamu  
_ _ **Igeon overdose**_ _/ Ini adalah overdosis  
_ _ **Oh too much neoya your love**_ _/ Terlalu banyak, itu kamu, cintamu  
Igeon / Ini  
_ _ **Overdose**_ _/ Overdosis_

Denyutan itu semakin terasa begitu menyakitkan, Chanyeol terpaku menatap _namja_ bernama Sehun itu. Tidak! Tarian _namja_ itu memang sangat bagus dan begitu lentur. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol seolah terpaku di tempatnya tidak bisa berpaling.

 _._

 _ **Modu da naege mureowa**_ _/ Semua orang bertanya_

 _ **Naega byeonhangeosgat dae**_ _/ Apakah aku berubah_

 _ **Simjangi naega bakhyeobeorinde ut**_ _/ Ini seperti kau dipakukan ke dalam hatiku_

 _ **Sesangi ontong neoinde**_ _/ Duniaku penuh denganmu_

 _ **Meomchulsueopseo imi gadekhan neol**_ _/ Aku tidak bisa berhenti, aku sudah terisi denganmu_

 _ **Jigeum I sungan you're in my heart**_ _/ Sekarang, saat ini, kau berada di hatiku_

 _ **E-X-O**_

 _._

* * *

Sehun mengambil tempat di bagian depan. Ia mulai melakukan gerakan yang mereka pelajari selama ini sambil menatap beberapa pengunjung hingga mata sipitnya membulat saat bertemu pandang dengan salah satu pengunjung di sana.

" _Chanyeol –ah?"_

Sehun tersadar dan kembali mundur membiarkah salah satu sahabatnya Kai mengambil posisinya.

.

 _ **Nan neoreol masbogo nerureul masinda**_ _/ Aku merasakanmu dan meminummu  
_ _ **On momi tteoloyeowa gyesok deurikyeodo ajik mojara**_ _/ Hatiku gemetar, aku tetap meminummu dalam tapi itu belum cukup  
_ _ **Kkeutkkaji jeonyulsikik geljeung I sungneul jaba**_ _/ Haus ini membuatku menggigil bahkan sampai ke ujung jariku, terus, saat ini  
_ _ **Jigureul meomchujiman neomu joha Can't stop!**_ _/ Jangan berhenti melangkah, itu sangat baik, tidak bisa berhenti_

 _._

 _ **Hey doctor**_ _/ hey dokter_

 _ **Jigeum idaero doejinanha**_ _/ Tidak akan pergi seperti ini  
_ _ **Juchehalsu eopaneun, ineukkimeopsineun jugeungeona**_ _/ Kau dan aku akan menjadi satu dengan daya tarik yang tak terkendali_

 _ **Machangajiya, nega saneun iyu**_ _/ Tanpa perasaan ini, rasanya aku mati  
_ _ **Nanneoran dalkomhame jungdo (jungdo)**_ _/ Alasann aku tinggal adalah karena kecanduanku akan manisnya dirimu_

 _ **(Someone call the doctor)**_

 _ **Someone call the doctor nan geunyeoga piryohae**_ _/ Seseorang panggil dokter, aku membutuhkannya (Hey)  
_ _ **Harudo nan beotilsuepseo**_ _/ Aku tidak tahan untuk satu hari (Beotji mothae)  
_ _ **Beoseonagosipji anheu cheongukgateun gos gin gin**_ _/ Kau adalah kecanduan , aku tidak ingin melarikan diri_ _ **(gos gin gin) ibyeol eo~!**_ _/ Untuk waktu yang lama_

 _ **Oh too much (too much) neoya**_ _/ Terlalu banyak, itu kau  
_ _ **(neoya) your love**_ _/ Cintamu  
_ _ **Igeon**_ _/ Ini  
_ _ **Overdose**_ _/ Overdosis  
_ _ **Oh too much neoya your love**_ _/ Oh terlalu banyak, ini kau, cintamu  
_ _ **Igeon**_ _/ Ini  
_ _ **Overdose**_ _/ Overdosis_

* * *

Suara riuh tepuk tangan mengalun dalam restoran. Sehun langsung turun dari panggung tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kai melirik Baekhyun yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Mereka langsung menyusul Sehun yang ternyata sudah kembali ke pekerjaannya, mencuci piring.

"Hey! Sehun – _ah_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk mencoba tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan kurang tidur." Jawabnya seadanya. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebelum mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

"CHANYEOL/DADDY!"

Yura menatap kesal Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja mengerem mendadak mobil hingg mereka hampir saja membentur _dashboard_ mobil. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tergagap, "Aku akan mampir di rumah Suho dulu. Kalian bisa pergi sendirikan?"

Serin menggeleng tidak membiarkan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. "Nanti _daddy_ akan membelikan Serin coklat yang banyak. Jadi pulanglah dan istirahatlah." Melihat keanehan yang ada pada Chanyeol, amarah Yura sedikit meredam.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

" _Nde nuna. Annyeong_ Serin." Chanyeol langsung menahan taxi yang baru saja lewat di depannya. Ia sudah pergi ke rumah Suho sebelumnya. Semoga saja _namja_ itu belum pindah dari rumahnya yang dulu.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

"OMMO! Kau mengagetkanku bodoh."

Suho yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung terlonjak kaget melihat Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dengan wajah datar di atas sofanya. Ia memang diberitahu kalau mereka akan merayakan hari ulang tahun Serin yang ke 5 di Jeju. Tapi, ia benar-benar terkejut melihat kehadiran Chanyeol di rumahnya.

"Sehun!"

Suho yang tengah mengambil air minum di kulkasnya hampir saja menjatuhkan gelasnya mendengar nama yang di sebut Chanyeol. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Ia sangat yakin pendengerannya masih sangat baik.

" _Mwo_? Kau mengingat Sehun? Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?"

Chanyeol beralih menatap Suho. "Memangnya Sehun itu siapa?"

 _Uhuk—_ Kali ini Chanyeol berhasil membuat Suho tersedak. Suho pikir Chanyeol sudah mengingat semuanya. _Namja_ itu memang sudah hampir mengingat semua ingatannya semenjak kecelakaan 6 tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja dengan terapi. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah di ingat Chanyeol. Sehun? Awalnya keluarganya merasa sangat bahagia karena itu berarti mereka tidak perlu menyingkirkan Sehun dari hidup Chanyeol. Namun, ternyata mereka salah. Justru karena ingatan itulah, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam. Ia harus meminum obat penenang karena tersiksa dengan ingatan yang mungkin susah ia dapatkan kembali karena Sehun menghilang sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Menurut psikiater keluarga mereka, Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang luar biasa secara psikis sebelum mengalami kecelakaan membuat Chanyeol kesusahan untuk mengingat itu kembali karena itu akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Sehun?"

"Kau tahu darimana nama itu? Sehun itu teman sekelasku dulu." Suho mencoba bersikap tenang. "Hanya sekedar teman kelas?" Chanyeol menekankan pertanyaannya. Suho menghela nafas, "Kalau kau sangat penasaran kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada orangnya saja. Mendengarmu menyebut namanya, kau pasti sudah melihatnya kan?"

Suho sengaja mengusulkan restoran tempat Sehun bekerja untuk membantu Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol akan sangat cepat bereaksi setelah melihat Sehun. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya.

"Hanya katakan saja. Siapa Sehun itu, apa susahnya _eoh_?"

Suho tersenyum sinis, "Kalau aku bilang Sehun itu kekasihmu. Kau akan percaya?"

DEG'

" _Semua karena Oh Sehun yang sudah membuatku gila jika ia sedang marah padaku. Sudah membuatku frustasi saat sehari saja aku tidak melihatnya. Sudah membuatku ketergantungan. Semua karena dirinya. Bukankah dia harus bertanggung jawab? Oh Sehun?"_

" _Kau memang bukan yeoja. Tapi kau adalah kekasihku."_

" _Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Kau ingin melihatku mati karena jantungan eoh?"_

" _Kemarilah. Aku ingin tidur memelukmu."_

Chanyeol berdiri tanpa sadar. Suho tersenyum sinis kembali. "Kau sudah mengingatnya?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumah Suho. "YAKK! Setidaknya minta maaf karena sudah mengejutkanku dan juga berterima kasilah padaku Park bodoh."

Suho mendesis kesal kemudian menendang sofanya dengan keras, namun justru karena itulah ia meringis pelan memegang kakinya karena kesakitan.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

" _Sehun sudah pulang di jam seperti ini. Ia mungkin sedang berada di pinggir pantai bermain bola dengan anak-anak penduduk di sini."_

Chanyeol mendesah mengatur nafasnya setelah berlarian dari restoran menuju pantai yang di tujukan oleh Baekhyun, salah satu pelayan yang bekerja bersama dengan Sehun. Sehun tengah duduk di pinggir pantai sambil memeluk lututnya. _Namja_ itu hanya diam saat air mulai membasahi kakinya.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menghampiri Sehun, _namja_ itu hanya berdiri di belakang Sehun menatap punggung _namja_ yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Ia juga masih mempertahankan posisinya saat Sehun berdiri dan berbalik menghadapnya.

 _DEG'_

 _SHIT_! Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Mata itu. Wajah itu. Bibir itu. Kenapa tidak ada yang berubah?

"Namamu Sehun kan?"

Chanyeol bisa melihat raut wajah terkejut dalam iris coklat Sehun. Begitu juga dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam. _Nado, nado bogoshippeo_ sayang—Chanyeol membatin frustasi. "Aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatanku. Suho bilang kalau aku pernah dekat dengan seseorang. Namanya Sehun? Apa Sehun yang itu, kau?"

Sehun mundur tanpa sadar. Ia menggeleng hendak pergi namun Chanyeol segera menahan lengan _namja_ itu. "Ayolah! Setiap malam aku harus meminum obat penenang agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak karena kehilangan ingatan itu. Kau tidak mau membantuku?"

Sehun memalingkan wajah, sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang tubuh Chanyeol. Oh demi apapun? Sehun merindukan _namja_ itu. Sangat merindukannya. "Maafkan aku Chanyeol – _sshi_? Aku tidak tahu apapun."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya membiarkan Sehun melangkah pergi. "Chanyeol – _sshi_? Daripada panggilan itu, aku jauh lebih menyukai panggilan Park bodoh. Pangeran miskinku."

DEG'

Langkah Sehun terhenti tanpa sadar, ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar. " _Mwo_? Setidaknya berusahalah mengatakan kalau kau merindukanku seperti yang dikatakan matamu itu." Sehun merasa tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan hingga ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk _namja_ itu dengan erat. Biarkan saja egonya hilang untuk saat ini. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Kau tahu aku masih marah. Tapi, aku rasa rinduku jauh lebih besar jadi, aku akan membiarkamu memelukku sampai puas hari ini." Sehun memilih diam semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Sehun bahkan tidak sadar kalau air matanya menetes begitu saja merasa begitu bahagia salah satu bebannya seolah terangkat dari punggungnya.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

1 menit... 5 menit... 15 menit... yah sudah 15 menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah Sehun meluapkan rasa rindunya begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Mereka seolah larut dengan pemikiran sendiri di temani hembusan angin sore yang hampir menjelang malam.

"Jadi, kau sudah berapa banyak mantanmu setelah meninggalkanku?" Itu pertanyaan konyol. Ayolah, ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Sehun tersenyum. Tidak senyum sinis dan senyum meremehkan seperti biasanya.

"Mmmm. 10... 12.. ah... aku lupa kemarin baru saja aku baru—"

"YAKK!"

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Chanyeol tertegun, _namja_ itu jadi lebih banyak tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, hidung mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan.

Sehun kembali tersenyum menatap dalam mata Chanyeol, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dulu dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol hampir dibuat menganga tidak percaya. Ia akan menarik kembali kata-katanya kalau Sehun tidak berubah.

"Jadi, siapa nama anakmu? Istrimu cantik."

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak lalu detik berikutnya ia tertawa kecil. "Namanya Serin. Dan aku belum punya istri. Serin itu anak kakakku. Serin memang lebih suka memanggilku Daddy daripada paman." Jelas Chanyeol namun hanya ditanggapi wajah datar Sehun.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu. Seharusnya kau mengatakan, 'Syukurlah. Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Park Chanyeol lagi'." Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Memannya Park Chanyeol yang sudah overdosis dengan pesona Oh Sehun bisa sembuh?" Ujar Sehun percaya diri membuat Chanyeol mendesis tidak percaya. "Kau menang. Jadi aku akan memberikamu hadiahnya sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Chanyeol langsung menarik leher Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jangan tanyakan seberapa besar Chanyeol merindukan Sehun. Mungkin andai saja bisa, ia akan melumat bibir Sehun semalaman untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa rindunya.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

" _Eomma_! _Appa_! Kenapa _daddy_ belum datang?"

"Sabar sayang. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol _daddy_ akan ada di sini." Siren mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak mau meniup lilinya tanpa Chanyeol.

" _Mian_ aku terlambat." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat raut wajah Siren yang terlihat sangat bahagia menyambutnya. Semuanya terlihat bahagia, namun suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang setelah melihat _namja_ yang di bawa Chanyeol.

" _Daddy_ dia siapa?"

"It—"

" _Annyeong haseyo._ Oh Sehun _imnida_." Sehun membungkuk hormat dan berbicara dengan sangat lembut membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi hampir di buat menganga.

"Sehun? Sehun _mommy_." Siren menyahut membuat semua orang menatapnya termasuk Sehun yang mungkin saja hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya. " _Wae_? Aku sudah punya _Daddy_. Jadi, aku ingin Sehun oppa, jadi _Mommy_ Siren."

"Ekhemm. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana. Siren harus meniup lilin sebelum lilinnya habis." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia tahu, ayahnya pasti belum menyetujuinya dengan Sehun. Tapi setidaknya ayahnya tidak akan melarang lagi. Yah, tidak semua orang harus kita buat untuk menyetujui suatu keputusan bukan?

Acara ulang tahun Siren berlangsung cukup meriah. Hubungan Sehun dan ibu Chanyeol pun sudah tidak terlihat canggung. Ibu Chanyeol menyayangi Sehun dan berharap agar Sehun tidak pernah meninggalkan _namja_ itu lagi.

* * *

 _ **Overdose**_

* * *

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan ibuku sampai kau tidak berhenti tersenyum seperti itu _eoh_?"

Sehun menggeleng, pesta sudah selesai dan saatnya Sehun pulang. Ia harus kembali bekerja besok. Mereka sedang berjalan di pinggir trotoar dengan hembusan angin malam yang lembut. "Tidak ada. Ibumu hanya mengatakan kalau kau seperti orang gila saat aku meninggalkanmu."

" _Mwo_? Ibu mana yang mau menjelek-jelekkan anaknya di depan kekasihnya. Ibuku itu hebat bukan?" Sehun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lagi. Lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka sampai mereka mau menerima hubungan kita?"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, "Aku bilang kalau aku sakit."

" _Mwo_?"

"Aku sakit dan hanya Oh Sehun yang menjadi obatnya. Hanya Oh Sehun yang bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak tanpa obat. Dan hanya Oh Sehun yang mampu mengobati rasa canduku terhadap Oh Sehun." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar alasan Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan mengatakan itu pada ayahnya.

"Teruslah seperti itu."

Tawa Sehun berhenti. "Tertawa seperti di dekatku. Hanya untukku. Dan tertawalah karenaku." Sehun memalingkan wajah. " _Pabbo_." Umpatnya sebelum mencium sudut bibir Chanyeol dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"YAKK! Kau curang."

"Park Chanyeol. _Nan saranghae_."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mempercepat larinya lalu menggendong Sehun seperti seorang pengantin. " _Nado saranghae_. Dan sepertinya kau harus libur kerja besok pagi sayang."

" _MWO_? YAKK! TURUNKAN AKU PARK BODOH!"

" _Andwe_! Itu hanya sebagian kecil hukumanmu karena telah meninggalkanku."

"YAKK! Aku membencimu. Turunkan aku brengsek."

" _Nado_. Aku juga mencintaimu pangeran miskinku."

* * *

 _E.N.D_

 _Thanks for my inspiration song. EXO – Overdose. Thanks to for my all readers, i love u and i hope you will enjoy for my story. For next project, maybe i will write for KaiHun couple with tittle 'Promise'. Thank you..._

 _02/October/2015._


End file.
